Once Upon A Dream
by Orohime
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura try to settle down but when their friend Naruto goes missing they don t hesitate to go look for him.


I

She was awake in the middle of the night… she couldn't sleep, and the blanket around her felt like it was suffocating her. Confused, she turned the lights on, and when she took a better look around, he was there, next to the door. Her husband covered in blood.

"Oh, my...Saaasukeeee!" she said scared.

She got out of bed quickly and ran to him. But too late. He was already dead.

"Sasukeeeeeee!" she screamed. A painful cry filled the empty room. Next thing she remembered, was that she was lying in bed, crying with the hands on her face for her beloved.

"Why are you crying Sakura?" she heard Sasuke's voice in the bedroom.

"Wait!" she said surprised.

"I was downstairs cooking for you when I heard you crying. Is everything ok?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"I can't imagine a world without you, Sasuke!" she said, crying again. Then she jumps into his arms. She wanted to stay there, to breathe the real air, so she can be happy of her life that was just beginning.

"What were you cooking? It smells so nice," says Sakura with hunger.

"What else but your favorite," said Sasuke with a grin on his face. "My favorite is you."

After they had eaten all the food from their plates, they took a nice walk through their neighborhood.

"What were you dreaming this morning?" asked Sasuke full of interest.

"Something I would never want to happen... I saw you at the door of our bedroom covered in blood. I ran to you, but you were dead when I got there. It was so frightening," Sakura narrated.

"Oh , do not worry Sakura. It was just a dream. I promise you, that won't happen," said Sasuke full of trust in himself.

When they got home, surprise: someone was waiting for them! It was no one other than their mentor, Kakashi.

"Good morning, love birds!" he said with a smile on his face.

Sakura smiled back and welcomed him with a nice bow, while Sasuke made some kind of a serious face as he leaned forward.

"I have good and bad news for you two," said Kakashi serious.

"Start with the bad news, Kakashi!" said Sasuke fast.

"Ok. The bad news is that we need to go on a mission. Good news is… it's not that far," Kakashi said it so clear.

"So be it!" Sasuke and Sakura said loud and clear.

Sakura wanted to say something, but she didn't say it after all. She was thinking: 'where is Naruto?' and 'why is he not around?"

After Kakashi left, the two entered their house, and Sasuke sat down on the first couch he had in his way.

"Sakura, is there something that we don´t know? All that I could find out from Kakashi-sensei was that it's about Naruto, but what is the problem, and why, I don´t know," Sasuke asked her on a softer tone.

"Don´t ask me, he's still a moron, like always. His curiosity is to much," said Sakura smiling.

II

Next morning, Sakura woke up very early and ran to bathroom. She threw up, only to find out later that day that she was pregnant.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasukeeee !" she was screaming through the house! "I am pregnant, my love!¨

No other things to do. He just ran to take her into his arms, and kiss her belly. It was indeed a good sign for their family plans... but Naruto?

"Are you sure about that, my love?" he asked, still surprised.

"Yeeeessss!" she said very happily about it. "Are you not happy?"

"Of course I am. Just thinking that you should not go on this mission anymore. I don't want to lose you or the baby," said Sasuke so convinced.

"I want to fight. Please, Sasuke," she pleaded.

Sasuke's answer was forever no, he didn't want Sakura to get killed or to lose the pregnancy. There was a big chance that the enemy could be Akatsuki, a terrifying band of criminals that could put an end to his family, and Sasuke was not going to let that happen.

He put together a team, because he wasn't going to be able to free Naruto all by himself, and kill all the bad guys. Sasuke was hoping that the mission would be a good opportunity to put an end to those criminals. Although he was wondering how they captured Naruto in the first place. He was strong enough to defend himself.

Soon, Sasuke was ready, Ino-Shika-Cho formation was ready as well, along with Chiba and Akamaru, and Shino, and of course Kakashi sensei. They were sure they would defeat the enemy. As Sasuke was hoping.

Almost there, they let Shikamaru come up with a good strategy to free Naruto, then all of them could kill them all, or at least run from there without to let Akatsuki to follow them.

The plan was that Sasuke would wait at the door with Shino and Shikamaru while the rest storm in and get Naruto, and then together fight the rest of them. Kakashi would also be keeping an eye on them while performing his best trick: copying other jutsu moves from enemies. And Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru would make sure they still have a safe way out.

Sasuke didn't want really to stay at the door, but he did exactly as they planned. Yet, when they almost got out of that cave, from the outside, some of those monsters of the band appeared in front of them.

Everyone was prepared to face them, they fought Akatsuki with no fear.

Naruto was out of the cave, as he could see the light of day again, but the fight wasn't over yet. While Shikamaru used his shadow sewing technique to immobilize Deidara, Sasuke threw a burning kunai in Deidara´s head exactly at the right moment before he was going to blow himself up. It all went out in a powerful explosion.

Yes, Deidara was still alive, as the last fight of him and Sasuke had ended with everyone thinking Sasuke killed him, but it was just one of Deidara's decoys, while the real Deidara ran away, coward as always. Sasuke thought that he killed Deidara that day but he did not. This time, he must finish what he started.

III

Back home, Sakura was getting worried. "What if Sasuke got injured? What if it goes wrong?"

While she was thinking about it, on the battlefront, Sasuke was caught in a deadly fight. The explosion threw both him and Shikamaru farther away.

Naruto was fast enough to cauch them on the chakra of his kyubi.

"Are you all safe?" asks Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" says Choji, one of the formation Ino-Shica-Cho.

Sasuke got up and walked next to them: " I am great," says Sasuke even though his arm was burned really bad.

"I am feeling dizzy, and of course he is lying," says Shikamaru laughing. Right away came the healing ninjas direct from hospital, took Sasuke and Shikamaru for check ups.

Soon it was all over, and Sasuke was home, ringing the bell with a smile on his face. Who was there to answer? No one else than his pregnant wife.

" Saaaasukeee!" Sakura calls out his name, sounding worried. And her worries grow as she sees his bandaged arm.

"Sakura, so happy to see you, and this tummy of yours..."

"It's Sarada" says Sakura fast before he to can finish.

" I love you, Sasuke," says Sakura with tears of happiness.

Sasuke didn't answer, but gave her a big hug and a big kiss, and then smiled at her, took her in his arms, and went to the bedroom where they can lie down and have some rest.

THE END


End file.
